Chapter 637
Chapter 637 is titled "The Ancient Ark". Cover page From the Decks of the World Vol. 21: "Drum Island - Medical Center Isshi-100". Short Summary Luffy's strength is overwhelming Hody Jones leaving everyone observing amazed at his power. He uses Haki to attack Hody, however Hody is very resilient, and gets back up. Noah is seen arriving at Fish-Man Island with Vander Decken IX onboard. As the ark nearly breaks through the bubble surrounding Fish-Man Island, Shirahoshi leaves the plaza to draw the ark away. She stands in front of Decken as she asks him to only kill her and leave the island alone. Hody is then seen climbing on one of the chains at the bottom of the ark, looking furious. Sanji then quickly runs to Noah, but Luffy stops him and decides to head to Noah himself. Long Summary The New Fish-Man Pirates are amazed at Hody Jones' new found strength and endurance and that Luffy was able to hurt him. Luffy comments that Hody is built like a tank. Hody asks Luffy if he knows what Fish-Man Karate is as he thrusts his palm forward. Luffy's head goes flying back, and the pirates think he is finished, but Luffy tells Hody it will not work on him since he is made of rubber. Luffy then imbues his forehead with Busoshoku Haki. Before he can shoot back, the Iron Shell Division gets in front of Hody, shielding him from the attack. Luffy smashes into them, knocking them out using Gomu Gomu no Kane. Jones is about to attack Luffy with a backward roundhouse kick, but Luffy imbues Busoshoku Haki into his arm and stops Hody's kick, injuring Hody in the process. He then throws his legs over his head and delivers a devastating Haki-imbued kick to Hody's head. Hody attacks Luffy with Yabusame, but Luffy manages to dodge all of them using Kenbunshoku Haki. He then delivers a Haki-imbued punch to Hody's stomach, blasting him into the rock wall around the plaza. Everyone is amazed at Luffy's strength. Suddenly, the plaza becomes dark. Noah has reached the island and is trying to break through the bubble. If the bubble bursts, then part of the island would be destroyed. Everyone panics, asking how Noah could possibly move. Everyone then sees someone falling from the sky. Wadatsumi crashes down, hitting his head. He then gets up and calls to Vander Decken IX to stop Noah, since his foot slipped and now he was in danger. The pirates ask if Hody is alright and if Noah was part of the plan. Hody gets annoyed, saying it wasn't part of the plan. Decken tells Wadatsumi that he cannot save him now, and he would have to be sacrificed for the cause, as whatever he throws cannot be stopped until it reaches the target. Just as everyone realizes the bubble will not hold, they also realize that Shirahoshi is missing. She then makes her presence known. She is high above the plaza and Jinbe realizes that at that height, she would redirect the ship away from the plaza. Shirahoshi spreads her arms and tells Decken to only take her life and not anyone else's. Everyone is humbled by her sacrifice. Hody realizes that Decken had planned on betraying them all along. Decken throws a knife at Shirahoshi which hits her just below the shoulder. Luffy is annoyed, since he had told Shirahoshi to stay close to him. Just then, people notice Hody has left and he is seen riding on one of the chains trailing from the gigantic ship. Sanji starts using Sky Walk to catch up with the ship, but Luffy tells him to stay at the plaza. Sanji then forewarns Luffy that the ship is sub-merged in water. Jinbe tells Luffy that even though the ship is full of water, Decken is a Devil Fruit user, so there must be air somewhere. He hands Luffy a piece of Bubbly Coral, Luffy grabs onto Sanji's leg, ready for launch. Quick References Chapter Notes *Dr. Kureha and the Isshi-20 are seen for the first time after the timeskip. The castle that Kureha lives in has become a medical center, and the Isshi-20 have recruited eighty more doctors, becoming the Isshi-100. *Luffy and Hody Jones finally have a serious battle. *Luffy uses Busoshoku Haki in his regular attacks. *Noah arrives at Gyoncorde Plaza with Vander Decken IX on it. *This is the first time someone correctly refers to Decken's power as a Devil Fruit ability. *Decken and Hody sever their alliance and become enemies. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 637 it:Capitolo 637 es:Capítulo 637